Return To Me
by LE McMurray
Summary: Sha're's memory has been erased again. Daniel takes her back to Abydos in the hope to bring it back but things don't go as planned. Sequel To Remember Me.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

All feedback is welcome.

Everything '**_like this_**' is Abydonian

* * *

Sha're stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed out her wet long dark hair. The blonde woman stood nearby waiting. Samantha, her father had called her.

It had been a strange few hours since she had awoken in this alien place. Her last memory was going to sleep after a visit to her secret cave then she had woken up here with her father and several strangers watching her.

One of the strangers was standing with her father; he had pale skin, clear blue eyes, short dark blond hair and looked at her with great affection, which scared her. He had introduced himself as Daniel and there was something about him she found oddly fascinating. She kept watching him when he was in the room.

He was however the only one of the strangers who she could understand and who understood her. The others all spoke a strange language, a language her father could also understand. How he had learned this she was unsure.

She had been brought here so she could freshen up and now stood staring at herself in the mirror wondering what was going on. She wanted to go home and her Father had promised they would be able to soon.

The woman Samantha said something tilting her head towards the door and motioning. Sha're nodded following her out and along the corridor.

x

As they entered the infirmary Sha're was surprised to find Daniel sitting waiting for her.

"**_Feeling better_**?**_"_** he asked relaxing back in his chair.

"**_I am_**," she said simply, sitting on the bed across from him.

"**_Janet says you can go home tonight_**," he told her, "**_But the baby isn't well and Kasuf wants Janet to look after him. So Kasuf is staying for a while and I'll be taking you back to Abydos_**."

Sha're felt anxiety in the pit of her stomach, "**_You don't have to_**."

Daniel smiled at her warmly, "**_It's so your memory will return faster_**."

Sha're nodded, it was odd how she had no memory of how she came to be here but her Father assured her they were safe.

x

Daniel smiled slightly at Sha're's gasp of amazement as the Stargate burst open. He turned to Jack who was standing next to him.

"According to Jacob her memory should come back quite quickly," Daniel said, "I hope being on Abydos this time will help."

"Daniel, are you okay?" Jack asked concerned, "You've already been through this."

Daniel nodded, "She remembered me once before. I know she will again."

"Get going," Jack clapped him on the shoulder before turning to Sha're, "**_Goodbye_**."

Daniel stared at a smugly grinning Jack, before he offered his hand to Sha're. Nervously she took it and walked fearfully towards the glowing blue event horizon.

"**_Don't worry_**," Daniel told her, "**_It's perfectly safe and your home is on the other side_**."

Closing her eyes Sha're stepped through with him.

x

The cold penetrated her whole body and she shuddered as she exited. Sha're stood for a few seconds looking around with Daniel next to her. Suddenly she realised she was still holding his hand tightly.

She let go quickly, "**_I'm sorry_**."

"**_About what_**?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say. This was not what was supposed to happen, he seemed so unlike any man she had ever met and she couldn't help wondering why he stayed so close to her.

"**_Can we go now_**?" she asked instead.

Daniel smiled at her, "**_Sure, let's_**…" he stopped as the room started to shake suddenly and he blanched, "**_Ship_**."

"**_What_**?" she demanded in fear.

Daniel grabbed her and pulled her down behind one of the columns. Sha're felt him crouch next to her as they tried to hide. Her heart started beating rapidly from his closeness.

What was wrong with her? How could he have such a strange affect on her?

Her concentration was ripped away from Daniel as suddenly she could hear a strange hum and abruptly the room was filled with people.

She bit her lip in fear, they looked like Ra's guards but her father had told her that Ra was dead. They moved away from the circle and she saw who they were guarding.

"**_Skaara_**?" she said louder than she intended.

Daniel clamped his hand over her mouth and tried to pull them further into the corner, "**_Stay very quiet_**."

Sha're was completely confused but she knew this was bad. She could only hear what was going on and what she heard scared her.

"**_My Lord_**," one of the guards said, "**_The child has gone as has your host's Father_**."

"**_There is another Goa'uld here_**," Skaara said but his voice was strange.

"**_Oh no_**," Daniel breathed in her ear, "**_We have to get out of here_**."

He pulled her up and checked round the column. As he turned back to her a staff suddenly struck him. Sha're screamed as Daniel collapsed unconscious next to her. A Guard grabbed her pushing her to where her brother stood.

"**_Skaara_**?" she asked fearfully, "**_What is happening_**?"

He laughed at her coldly, "**_Ammonet_**," he said looking at her fascinated, "**_You are now no longer blended with her. How interesting."_**

Skaara looked down at where Daniel had been dropped, "**_And also the infamous Daniel Jackson. Worth the effort of coming here."_**

"**_Skaara_**?" Sha're whispered.

He smiled coldly at her before motioning to the guards, "**_Jaffa_**."

One guard picked up Daniel while another pushed her roughly into the circle. Fear gripped her as the hum started again and rings surrounded them.

Light encircled her and soon she was no longer in the Chamber.

* * *

Daniel's head was pounding as he pulled himself back to consciousness. He couldn't really remember what had happened. Forcing himself to open his eyes he was greeted by a worried looking Sha're.

"**_Are you alright_**?" she asked softly.

"**_Sha're_**?" he asked sitting up confused but relieved to see her.

Gently he reached out and touched her face before pulling her into a kiss. Sha're jumped away shocked, amazement written over her face.

"**_Why_**…" she started to ask.

"**_God, I'm sorry_**," he said realising, "**_You don't remember that_**."

"**_Remember what_**?" her voice quivered slightly.

"**_Nothing_**," he told her quickly, "**_Nothing_**."

"**_Nothing_**?" she looked at him questioningly.

"**_I wasn't supposed to say anything_**," he berated himself.

"**_Dan'iel_**," she said sharply, "**_What were you not supposed to tell me_**?"

Daniel closed his eyes annoyed at himself. Jacob had told him the best way for her to remember was by herself. On the plus side she was treating him like she knew him, snapping at him unlike earlier when she had been timid.

"**_Dan'iel_**," she said again, "**_Tell me_**."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he tried to massage away the pain in his head as he sat against the wall, "**_The reason I kissed you is because I love you and we're married_**."

Sha're stared at him, "**_No_**," she declared, "**_That can't be_**."

"**_I know this is a shock_**."

"**_It can't be true_**," Sha're whispered, "**_Married_**?"

Daniel nodded, "**_Over three years_**."

"**_I don't remember_**," she snapped frustrated, "**_I don't feel it."_**

Daniel closed his eyes in pain feeling his heart being ripped in two. His head dropped sadly.

"**_We should concentrate on what's going on_**," he said trying to ignore the hollowness he was feeling, "**_And why Klorel hasn't just killed us_**."

"**_Who is Klorel_**?"

Daniel sighed, "**_I'll explain this quickly but this is going to be quite frightening and upsetting_**."

She didn't say a word but kept watching him. Daniel explained what had happened to both her and Skaara, missing out a few things. Sha're couldn't stop staring at him.

"**_Why do I not remember_**?" she asked flatly.

Daniel swallowed, "**_When Ammonet was tortured and killed within you, you lost your memory. We brought you back to Earth in the hope that we could help you and you remembered me. You remembered our life but Ammonet's memories lived in you and that meant she was still alive in a way. She managed to come to the surface when you blacked out and tried to kill me. Jacob, Sam's dad is a Tok'ra and they said we could remove the memories of Ammonet leaving you to remember up to before she was put in you_**."

"**_But I don't remember you_**."

"**_I was told it would temporarily make you forget things but your memory would return_**."

Sha're frowned at him, "**_Why did you let them do that to me_**?"

"**_You agreed to it_**," he told her, "**_Look Sha're we have to get out of here. If Klorel was on Abydos he was looking for the baby_**."

"**_Why_**?"

"**_Please don't ask me that_**," he whispered, "**_Please_**."

Sha're saw pain in his eyes and knew it was best to back away from the subject. Daniel sighed as he looked at her; they were in deep trouble.

* * *

Jack sat in the infirmary waiting as Janet finished her tests on the baby. Kasuf had gone to get something to eat so Jack had decided to sit with the boy.

"Missing Daniel?" Janet asked him.

"Why do you think that?" Jack said as he played with the baby.

"Because you are down here instead of going home," she told him.

He sighed, "I'm just worried," he admitted, "Sha're seemed awfully nervous around him. I just hope she remembers him pretty quickly cause this is tearing him apart," he smiled down at the baby, "This kid is definitely hers though."

Janet looked at him confused, "I thought we knew that?"

"I mean you can tell by looking at him," Jack explained to her, "Has her intelligent, don't get on my bad side I'm no push-over look."

COLONEL O'NEILL, DR. FRAISER TO EMBARKATION ROOM

Both looked at the other confused.

"I'll find one of the nurses…" Janet started to say before Jack scooped up the baby.

"We'll just take him with us."

x

"What's up?" Jack asked as they made it to the Gateroom.

Sam, Teal'c, Kasuf and Hammond were waiting for them, Hammond looked surprised that Jack was carrying the baby but didn't say anything.

"We've just received the Tok'ra IDC," he told them, "Open the Iris."

As the Iris spun away two figures stepped through.

"Jacob, Martouf," Jack greeted with a grin before getting a look at their expressions, "What happened?"

"Something bad," Jacob answered, "Let's talk somewhere a little more private."

They all trooped up to the briefing room and took their places. Jack relaxed back and leaned the boy against him rocking him gently.

"We just received word," Martouf said softly, "The Goa'uld Klorel just left Abydos with both Dr. Jackson and his wife."

"What?" Jack managed to whisper his shout so he didn't scare the baby.

"We believe he was there searching for the child," Jacob said, "And arrived just as they did."

"So Klorel has them," Sam said flatly, "What do we do?"

"He is heading to a planet where we think we can get you into the compound to rescue them both," Jacob told them.

"You want to rescue them?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Jack, Daniel is very important," Jacob told him.

"To us but what about to the Tok'ra?"

"Dr. Jackson is sought by the System Lords due to his unique knowledge and abilities," Martouf explained, "Klorel shall not kill him but rather auction him off to the other System Lords."

"What?" Sam, Jack and Janet snapped in unison.

"This is why we have a chance to save him," Martouf continued, "Klorel may want his knowledge but he does not have the position to use it. This shall gain him an alliance as well as Dr. Jackson's abilities."

"What about my daughter?" Kasuf asked, "Will they harm her."

Jacob sighed, "We think we managed to completely destroy or at least completely bury her memories of Ammonet but Klorel may feel that she is lying and want to know what Ammonet knew."

"Meaning they may harm her," Kasuf's face creased in pain.

"Daniel won't let that happen," Sam said.

"He may not be able to stop them," Kasuf reminded her.

"SG1, you are to join Jacob and Martouf and rescue Dr. Jackson and his wife," Hammond ordered, "Get ready."

As they started to leave Jack carefully handed Kasuf the baby, "We'll get them back," he promised.

* * *

Sha're watched as Daniel slept next to where she sat. He still looked quite pale after being injured and she was worried he was hurt worse than he had seemed.

She was confused by what he had said; she was married to him? She could not understand how this could be. Her father had promised her to another so how could she have married this stranger? She wasn't sure how she felt about this, he was sweet and gentle and when he had kissed her…

This was so confusing.

He was handsome, she decided looking back over at him. Sha're gently reached out and touched his face quite amazed at how right it felt to touch him.

"**_Sha're_**," he murmured curling against her, his head resting against her before he spoke in his language again.

A strange feeling invaded her and she gently placed a hand on his head, "**_Dan'iel_**," she whispered, "**_Wake up_**."

"**_Tired_**," he muttered.

"**_Dan'iel, please wake up_**," she shook him.

His arm moved around her holding her tightly, "**_I can't_**," he sighed his hand gently tracing patterns on her waist.

Sha're touched his hand to move it but he slipped his hand into hers, "**_I love you_**," he whispered softly.

Closing her eyes an image flashed through her mind.

She stood across from Daniel feeling quite scared and worried, as he looked confused. Slowly she started to remove her dress but he stopped her.

Daniel looked up at her, "**_Sha're_**?"

Sha're gasped as she opened her eyes, "**_We are married_**," she whispered in realisation, "**_Yet when my Father sent me to you we never_**…"

"**_No_**," he shook his head.

"**_Why_**?" she asked confused, "**_I am surprised, others would._**"

"**_Sha're_**," he whispered, "**_Firstly I had no idea I was marrying you, secondly I could never take advantage of something like that no matter what_**."

"**_What happened_**?" she asked as he sat beside her.

Daniel leaned back with a sigh, "**_You taught me how to speak your language in what you called your secret cave and sitting there I fell in love with you_**," he reached out to gently touch her cheek, "**_I know you don't feel it now but you did love me once_**."

Sha're stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes amazed at what she saw gazing back at her; love, devotion and adoration.

"**_Kiss me_**," she said finally.

"**_What_**?"

"**_When you did last time I was shocked_**," she told him, "**_Kiss me_**."

"**_Are you sure about this_**?" Daniel was trying his best to keep a level head.

Rather than saying anything Sha're leaned in to him. Her lips softly touched his and she kissed him. Daniel closed his eyes his hand gently sliding through her hair.

Sha're abruptly pulled away.

"**_You don't feel it, do you_**?" Daniel asked sadly.

"**_I remembered something else_**," Sha're smiled at him and looked into his eyes,"**_I remember sitting in the caves hiding from Ra, the boys were laughing because you were doing something husbands do not do. When Nebeuh said this you came to me. I thought you did not want me but you did_**," she whispered before leaning closer to him, "**_The way I want you_**."

"**_Sha're_**," he breathed.

She smiled and kissed him again.

x

They had been marched to the throne room and thrown to their knees. Klorel stood in front of them.

"**_Skaara_**," Daniel said, "**_I know you can hear me. You're strong. Help us_**."

Klorel laughed, "**_My host cannot help you at all_**."

Sha're shuddered as she stared at her brother. When he looked down on her she saw that it was not her brother staring back.

"**_You shall be auctioned off_**," Klorel said to Daniel before turning to Sha're, "**_And you shall tell us all you know so we can discover where Ammonet is_**."

"**_I don't know_**," Sha're said.

Klorel grabbed her face, "**_Do not lie to me. I shall make you regret it_**."

"**_She doesn't know_**," Daniel yelled, "**_Let her go and I'll do whatever you want_**."

Klorel laughed, "**_You shall anyway_**."

Bringing his hand up all Daniel saw was the orange glow as Klorel focussed the ribbon device onto him. Pain flowed through him and he could hear Sha're's cry of horror. Klorel stopped leaving Daniel crouched in agony before he had them thrown back into a cell.

* * *

Jack frowned at Jacob and Martouf, "Where are we going? How are we getting there?"

"Jack, please calm down," Jacob said, "We need to get there after Klorel but before the rest of the System Lords. We will be contacted when we can go through."

"When?" Jack snapped, "Why didn't you tell me this before we got here?"

"Sir calm down," Sam snapped.

"I am perfectly calm considering," Jack frowned, stating to pace.

"O'Neill stop," Teal'c told him, "Jacob Carter would not lie to us."

"I know," Jack sighed, "I'm just worried. We have Daniel out there, Sha're who doesn't remember anything and up against Klorel, for those not with me is in Skaara. It's an old fashioned family reunion."

"Daniel Jackson is resourceful," Teal'c said, "He shall cope until we can get there."

"If he knows we're coming."

x

Daniel felt something passed into his hand as he was thrown into the cell next to Sha're. His world was still spinning making it hard to focus. Trying to sit up properly he promptly collapsed to the floor.

"**_Dan'iel_**," Sha're cried worriedly, leaning over him, "**_Dan'iel, please look at me_**."

Groggily he opened his eyes and tried to focus on her, "**_Sha're_**," he muttered, "**_What is this_**?"

Sha're looked confused as he opened his hand to show her a piece of paper. She took it and looked at it puzzled.

"**_It is some sort of writing_**," she told him, "**_I can't read it_**."

"**_Help me up_**," he said.

Sha're pulled him and helped him move so he was sitting against the wall. She sat in front of him, "**_Follow my finger_**," she ordered.

"**_Which one_**?"

She gently touched his cheek, "**_You look awful_**."

"**_I don't feel too great_**," he muttered relaxing against her hand, "**_It'll wear off soon_**."

"**_This has happened to you before_**?"

Daniel shrugged, "**_Few times_**," he shook his head, "**_I'm feeling a little better. Let me see the paper_**."

She handed it to him.

Daniel blinked as he tried to bring together the three or four different images that he was seeing; finally they converged and formed several words.

'We are coming'

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"**_What does it say_**?" Sha're asked.

"**_That we're not alone and help is coming_**," he whispered to her, "**_We just have to hold on_**."

As he finished speaking the door opened and a Jaffa appeared, "**_You are wanted_**."

He grabbed Sha're pulling her to her feet away from Daniel. Daniel tried to hold onto her but he was still weak from the ribbon device.

"**_No_**," Daniel yelled, "**_Sha're_**."

Sha're screamed trying to get away but she was dragged out of the cell. Daniel tried to follow but was struck and fell to the ground.

As the door shut he slumped defeated, "God, not again."

x

Sha're struggled as she was forced into a different room and strapped to a table. She fought and screamed trying to get away but she couldn't.

"**_Skaara_**," she yelled to her brother who stood watching, "**_Help me. Skaara."_**

He smiled coldly at her before she saw a flash of horror on his face.

"**_Skaara_**," she pleaded, "**_Stop him_**."

Klorel laughed as he placed something to her temple, "**_You are now going to tell me where Ammonet is_**."

"**_I don't know_**," she winced as it connected, "**_The memories are no longer there_**."

"**_We shall see_**," his harsh laughter filled the room.

Pain shot through her head as the device was activated. Images flooded her as it brought back everything she had lost.

Meeting Daniel, the fight with Ra, dying, being resurrected, marrying her love, their life together and finally their separation.

Klorel watched the images her mind was giving him. It would only go to when Apophis had taken her from Abydos.

"**_Why do we not see any more_**?" Klorel demanded.

"**_My Lord, it appears her memories have been locked away_**," the Jaffa said, "**_If we increase the intensity of the scan we may break through_**."

"**_Do it_**," Klorel ordered.

"**_No_**," Sha're murmured tiredly, "**_Please, no more_**."

The Jaffa increased the concentration of the scan. Sha're screamed in pain as suddenly it broke through. More images flooded her. She felt the agony as the Goa'uld burrowed into her, torture that was to crush her spirit, Ammonet.

She remembered everything all at once. The child, Apophis, Heru-Ur, Daniel.

"**_Well_**," Klorel mused, "**_Heru_****_-Ur killed Ammonet_**."

He motioned to Sha're, who was staring at the ceiling her eyes glazed. The guard released her before he pulled her up and dragged her back to the cell.

"**_Very interesting_**," Klorel smiled.

x

Daniel looked up as the cell door opened. He caught Sha're as she was flung in.

"**_Sha're_**?" he asked.

She leaned on his shoulder shaking.

"**_Sha're, look at me_**," he told her making her look at him; worry filled him seeing her eyes were glassy.

"**_Dan'iel_**," she whispered tearfully, "**_I saw everything. What happened, what they did to me. I saw it all_**."

Daniel looked at her horrified, "**_You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you_**."

"I know," she said in English.

His eyes widened, "You understand me?"

She nodded, "Completely. My memory has returned fully and I remember everything."

"Like…"

"Like the boy is mine but not ours," she whispered sadly.

"He's mine too," Daniel told her, wrapping his arms around her, "We'll raise him together."

"I love you," she whispered as she held onto him.

"I love you too," he smiled, "Now all we need is for the Tok'ra to get us out of here."

* * *

Jack frowned as he crept along the corridor. They knew approximately where Daniel and Sha're were. Jack looked at Teal'c and nodded him forward. Teal'c moved silently behind two guards and incapacitated them quickly. He motioned for the others to wait for him.

Quietly he headed to cells finding his teammate easily. As he opened the door he saw Daniel sitting with Sha're leaning against him. She was staring expressionlessly at the wall.

"Teal'c," Daniel smiled moving to stand, "Come on," he pulled Sha're up.

"The others are waiting," Teal'c said, "Come."

Daniel wrapped his arm around Sha're's waist keeping her beside him. She was still in shock from what she'd felt and what she'd remembered. She'd sat just holding him tightly as they waited.

"Jack," he sighed in relief seeing his friend waiting for them.

Jack smiled before frowning at Sha're's blank expression, "Is she okay?"

Daniel nodded, "Once we get home she'll be fine."

"Come," Teal'c ordered.

Following on behind Teal'c they made it closer to the Stargate. Daniel suddenly felt someone grab him throwing him to the ground.

"Fool," Klorel stood behind him, "You are needed but she is not."

He aimed the ribbon device at Sha're but before he could fire it on her he was struck by a zat blast from Jack.

"Sha're, Dan'iel" Skaara cried out.

Sha're scrambled to her brother, "I am here."

"Go," he said through the pain, "Klorel will return before you get through the Stargate. Go."

Daniel scrambled over and started to haul Sha're to her feet.

"No," she pulled away, "We cannot leave him."

"Dan'iel make her go," Skaara cried, "Klorel is returning."

"We'll get you back," Daniel promised, he grabbed Sha're and picked her up pulling her away.

Sha're cried out fighting against him but in the end relented. He saw Jack waiting for them a pained look on his face for having to leave Skaara behind. Reaching the Stargate Daniel dived through holding his wife tightly.

* * *

Daniel sat waiting as Janet finished checking him out.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Still a little sore," he confessed, "It's getting better. Is Sha're okay?"

Janet sighed, "She's still in shock and hasn't said anything. Kasuf is sitting with her but it'll take a while before she recovers if she ever does."

Daniel sighed, "He made her remember everything the Gould did to her, everything that had happened. I wanted her back but not like this."

Janet gently squeezed his shoulder, "Go and be with her. It will help."

Daniel smiled at her gratefully before heading into the private room where Sha're lay.

She had her back turned to the door facing the wall staring blankly at it. Kasuf sat worriedly next to her. Seeing Daniel come in he moved over to him.

"She does not speak at all," Kasuf said, "She does not even look at me."

"I'll stay with her," Daniel told him, "You should get some rest."

Kasuf nodded and gently kissed his daughter before leaving them alone.

Daniel waited until Kasuf was gone before he sat on the bed next to her, "Sha're?"

She didn't move.

"Sha're, look at me," he said softly, "Please let me help."

She turned and looked up at him her brown eyes filled with anguish and horror, "It hurts so much," she whispered.

He leaned over her resting his head against hers, "I'm here. No matter what I'm here."

Tears filled her eyes, "I am so scared Dan'iel. I cannot stop seeing it. I cannot stop feeling the pain."

He pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her as she cried.

"Just rest," he soothed.

"Do not leave me," she cried clinging to him, "Please do not leave."

"I won't," Daniel whispered and wrapped his arms around her lying next to her.

Sha're's arms locked around his waist and she lay against him finally falling asleep.

x

Daniel listened to his wife's deep breathing as he rested his cheek against her thick curls. He looked up as the door opened. When Jack appeared he pressed his finger to his lips. Jack tilted his head in a 'can we talk?' gesture.

Daniel managed to detach Sha're's grip from around him and slipped away. She murmured a little but didn't wake up.

As soon as they were outside Daniel sighed, "What's up?"

"Just checking up on you," Jack said, "Fraiser said you were banged up pretty badly."

Daniel nodded, "Couple of whacks to the head, brain fried again."

"How's Sha're?"

"Horrified, confused, in pain," he frowned, "She's in shock from what Klorel did."

"He made her remember everything?"

"Everything in one go," Daniel scowled, "She's finding it hard to cope."

"If either of you needs it," Jack offered.

Daniel smiled softly, "Thanks Jack. I'd better get back."

Jack nodded watching as his friend disappeared back into his wife's room.

x

Sha're was fighting with something in her sleep. Horror contorted her face as Daniel tried to calm her. Suddenly she woke up screaming.

"Sha're," Daniel soothed holding her tightly, "Sha're you're safe."

She clung to him tears streaming down her face.

"I want it to stop," she cried, "Please Dan'iel, do not leave me."

"Shh," he whispered softly, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him with dead eyes, "Can I leave here? I do not like this small room."

Daniel softly kissed her, "Don't worry."

x

"Daniel," Janet said as they sat around the briefing table, "Sha're is in a very fragile state just now. Leaving the safety of the infirmary is not a good idea."

"Why?" Daniel snapped, "Janet, she needs time to recover from this but not in a cage."

"She's not in a cage," Janet said reasonably.

"That's what she feels like," Jack interrupted before Daniel yelled again.

"General," Janet sighed, "I don't like letting her out without proper medical supervision."

"Janet, I'm not leaving her alone," Daniel told her, "She will be with me all the time."

"Doctor," Hammond said, "If Dr. Jackson is with his wife she is in no danger, am I correct?"

Janet sighed before nodding, "For the first few days I want her back in the infirmary at night," she told Daniel, "If anything happens then I want to be notified immediately."

Daniel smiled at her "Thank you Janet."

x

They walked out of the mountain. Sha're had her arm wrapped around his waist and her head rested against his shoulder. Keeping his arm protectively around her Daniel gently guided her up to the top of the mountain so they could see the view.

They sat on a blanket with a picnic lunch that had been set up thanks to Sam and Teal'c.

"It is very beautiful here," Sha're remarked as she relaxed against him after they had ate, "The Goa'uld do not see things like this."

Daniel frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We see a flower, they see a thing blocking their path," she explained, "A child is just a tool. A person is a host or slave. They do not see the beauty within."

"You still do," he reminded her, "If you didn't they'd have won but they haven't."

Sha're shuddered trying to get closer to him, "Sometimes I wonder."

Daniel moved her to look at him, "What do you see when you look at me?"

She smiled tenderly, "My husband."

"Look deeper."

"I see a man with extraordinary talents, who loves life," she told him with a soft smile, "Who cares deeply for his friends. Who loves me?"

"Why did you ask that?" Daniel looked confused, "Of course I love you."

"I would not blame you if you no longer did," she told him quietly glancing away, "After all that has happened, after…" she trailed off.

"After the baby," he completed.

She nodded slightly.

Daniel slipped a hand under her chin so she looked at him again.

"Do you really think I would do all this if I didn't love you?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Yes, you would," she told him with certainty, "It is the type of person you are."

Daniel stared at her, "What does this tell you?"

He kissed her.

Sha're smiled as he moved back, "I may need more convincing," she pulled him closer.

As they kissed Sha're leaned back on the blanket and felt safe for the first time since her memory had returned.

* * *

Her hand stretched out as the woman barely older than she was quaked in fear. The orange glow covered the woman's face and suddenly a small stream of blood slid out of her nose as she died. The woman's sister screamed as the body dropped.

x

Sha're screamed.

She found she couldn't stop as someone pulled her into an embrace, rocking her gently.

"Sha're, you're safe," a familiar voice told her but it wasn't Daniel.

Looking up she saw Jack holding her looking concerned.

"You okay?" he asked, letting her go.

She leaned back against her pillows and nodded, "Where is Dan'iel?"

"He's in his room. He fell asleep during a meeting," Jack told her, "You did know he hasn't slept since you got back?"

"What?"

"I'll go get him if you need him," Jack started to move but she caught his arm.

"No, let him rest," she whispered before looking at him shyly, "Would you stay for a while?"

Jack grinned, "How about I teach you to play cards?"

x

Sha're woke up and saw Sam sitting next to her.

"Hi," Sam smiled, "Colonel O'Neill is with General Hammond so I said I'd stay in case you needed something."

"Thank you," Sha're said quietly.

"I know this isn't exactly the same thing," Sam told her, "But a year or so ago I was possessed by a Tok'ra. Her name was Jolinar and she died while in me. I do understand slightly how it feels."

"Why did she die?" Sha're asked.

Sam looked anguished for a second, "She had an assassin sent after her and she died so I would survive."

"Ammonet did not want to die," Sha're said bitterly, "She tried to make me die also, she told me if she was to die then I would."

"How did you survive?"

"Dan'iel," Sha're told her, "I held onto his memory as long as I could and then I knew nothing when I woke in the pyramid."

Sam smiled, "You know if you need to talk about anything, things you don't want Daniel to know but need to let out I'm always here."

Sha're stared at her, "Why?"

"Because," Sam smiled squeezing her hand tightly, "You're part of the family."

Gratitude filled Sha're's eyes, "Thank you."

x

Daniel couldn't believe he'd slept for almost two days. He quickly had a shower and changed before heading down to Sha're's room. Surprise filled him as he saw Jack sitting there and Sha're was actually laughing. He stood outside for a few seconds listening to her laugh.

"Hey," Jack grinned as he walked in, "I was just telling her about a few missions."

Daniel smiled as he sat down next to his wife giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you two later," Jack said before disappearing.

As soon as he was gone Sha're turned on Daniel, "Why did you not sleep?" she demanded.

"I didn't want you to be alone," he shrugged.

"So you exhausted yourself?"

"I wanted to be here in case you needed me," he whispered.

She smiled gratefully and kissed him.

"Jack and Sam stayed with me and I was fine," she told him before taking a deep breath, "Dan'iel, I want to see the boy."

Daniel bit his lip, "Are you sure? This might not be the best time."

"I want to hold my baby," she whispered, "Please."

"Sha're, you just remembered what happened," he said, "The boy…"

"Is my son," Sha're told him her brown eyes wide, pleading, "Please."

Unable to deny her, he took her hand, "Come on."

They walked through the main infirmary till they came to the room Janet had been using as a nursery.

Daniel felt Sha're grip his hand a little tighter.

"It's okay," he reassured her opening the door and leading her in.

Janet was sitting feeding the child and looked shocked as she saw them, "Daniel?"

"Sha're wanted to see her son," he said softly.

Janet looked over and saw Sha're gaze at the baby longingly.

"Sit down on the bed," Janet said.

Sha're did as she was told and leaned back against the pillows. Janet very gently placed the baby in her arms.

"Support his head," Janet said, "That's good. Now here he's hungry."

Sha're took the bottle and started to feed her son. Daniel sat next to her watching as a gentle smile crossed her face.

"He is so beautiful," Sha're whispered, "What is his name?"

Daniel frowned; he looked at Janet who shrugged.

"Nobody gave us a name," Janet said, "Maybe Kasuf named him."

"He has no name?" Sha're asked.

"It seems not," Daniel said.

"No one thought to ask," Janet told her.

"What do you call him?" Sha're asked.

"Just baby Jackson," Janet said.

Confusion covered Sha're's face, "Why?"

"According to our customs when we married you took my last name," Daniel explained.

"Sha're Jackson," she said slowly before smiling, "I like it."

Daniel smiled, "Since the boy is your son he has the same last name. It means you're both part of my family."

A small tear suddenly appeared in Sha're's eye.

"I'll take him back," Janet said, gently taking the boy out of Sha're's arms.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Sha're as she started to cry. He rocked her comfortingly.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"We should name him," she cried, "His life so far has been wrong. He should have a name."

"He will. We'll think of the perfect name for him," Daniel said, "You should rest some more."

Sha're nodded and let him lead her back to her room.

"He is a beautiful child," she whispered as she lay back down.

"Yes he is," Daniel agreed stroking her hair.

"Dan'iel, I would like to see your apartment again," she smiled through her tears, "I liked it."

Daniel smiled, "If you promise to sleep for a while I'll take you there later. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded her agreement before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Sha're had been quiet on the drive over but as they reached his apartment she seemed to brighten slightly.

"I remember when you first brought me here," she told him as she headed onto the balcony, "I was so scared that something would happen I did not want but you were just there for me. I decided what happened."

Daniel laughed gently, "The way it's always been."

She shivered slightly in the cool breeze so Daniel slipped his arms around her and they stood watching the world go by.

"You know you've created quite a stir in the building," Daniel told her, "Everyone is just so used to me being by myself occasionally visited by a few others and suddenly I have this incredibly beautiful woman staying with me. I was asked by one of the neighbours who my visitor was."

Sha're looked at him interested, "What did you say?"

"That you were my wife who I'd been separated from for a while and finally I had you back," he tenderly kissed her cheek, "Now I truly have you back."

Sha're laughed softly, "It is quite amazing."

"What is?"

"That three times I have met you for the first time and each time I have fallen in love with you."

"Really? You weren't exactly showing it on the ship."

Sha're turned to look at him, "I was scared. It is not every day that you are told you are married to this stranger from another world."

"Every other day in your case," he joked.

"When I said I didn't feel it I was lying," she told him seriously, "I know I hurt you but I was so scared. Now the only thing I'm scared of is losing you."

Tenderly Daniel reached out and brushed his hand through her hair. Sha're smiled and kissed him.

The kiss became deeper and more passionate with every second. As Sha're pulled back and looked at him Daniel saw for the first time since she had remembered everything her spirit shining out through her eyes. Sha're took his hand leading him back inside and into the bedroom.

x

"Yeah?" Daniel asked as he answered the phone.

"Daniel, what part of 'I want Sha're back here by eight o'clock' didn't you understand?" Janet's caustic voice asked.

Daniel sighed, "Sha're is sleeping," he explained, "I didn't want to wake her."

"How is she?" Janet's voice became more understanding.

"She seems to be more like herself," Daniel told Janet, "We talked for a while and she's seems better."

"Very well, I want you back here first thing tomorrow morning," Janet ordered, "I know you think I'm being a pain Daniel but I just want to be sure Sha're has completely recovered before I let her out from my supervision. Okay?"

"Sure," Daniel promised.

Putting down the phone he turned to see Sha're watching him her head resting on his chest.

"You lied."

"Just a little," he smiled at her, "You were almost sleeping."

"Not really," she grinned as she kissed him, "I have more enjoyable things in mind."

Daniel grinned back and lost himself in her kiss.

* * *

Sha're wrapped the quilt around herself as she sat watching Daniel asleep beside her. His deep breathing was the only sound she could hear and it was comforting. She no longer saw the horror every time she closed her eyes, the pain was less and getting less every moment. Daniel's presence, his love for her was a rock. As long as he was there she could fight the tide of pain and horror.

The child crossed her mind and she thought back to Daniel's words. They would raise the child together.

Her baby, although the child had been forced upon her she did love him and with Daniel by her side they would raise him to be everything the Goa'uld were not.

"Sha're," Daniel mumbled as he woke up, "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him, "I was just watching you."

He looked up at her, "You should rest."

Sha're curled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Dan'iel?"

"Yes?"

"It is not so bad anymore," she told him, "It does not hurt as much."

Daniel gently stroked her cheek, "It will get better and I'll be here."

"I know," she snuggled into his arms, "Goodnight my love."

Closing her eyes she quickly fell into a deep restful sleep no longer afraid of what her dreams held.


End file.
